


Another Dawn

by jadetea



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, New Game Plus, Pining, Slow Burn, Vala Lives (Horizon: Zero Dawn)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadetea/pseuds/jadetea
Summary: She exits the cabin and mentally calculates how far back she's gone. It's difficult to pinpoint—she's crammed so much activity in her life ever since…(Aloy knowsexactlywhen she is. She just doesn't want to get her hopes up.)AKA shameless Peggy Sue fix-it fic
Relationships: Aloy/Vala (Horizon: Zero Dawn)
Comments: 63
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I've Done This Before (but i'll be better this time)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459531) by [Serie11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serie11/pseuds/Serie11). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on my third playthrough (NG+UH woo!) and I just want Aloy to be happy  
> I've played the game+DLC and referred to the wiki as needed, but consider any differences from canon as part of the AU

Aloy awakens in a dark room. 

Her mind races—something isn't right. For the past year she's either slept in her sunny Meridian apartment or in a tent outdoors. She can sit up and move freely, however, so she's not a prisoner. 

(Or her jailor is _incredibly_ stupid.)

After another quick scan of the room, Aloy realizes she's in Rost's cabin. 

(It's Rost's, not hers. This cabin isn't home without him.)

It's not quite right, though. There's no dust, and Rost's things are all over the place instead of the crates she packed them in. In fact, she can't even find those crates. If someone broke in to steal Rost's gear, the room would look more haphazard, but right now it just looks…lived in. 

Everything is where Rost would usually keep them—his cache of spare arrows by the door, the cooking pot near the hearth. There are even a few hides hanging in his drying rack. 

The scene is so familiar that she almost expects Rost to walk in and ask why she isn't ready to hunt yet. Aloy stares at the door for a solid minute, hoping that everything was a nightmare and that Rost is still here—still _alive_. 

Nothing. 

A familiar ache settles in her chest. The nostalgia fades, and all that's left is a hollow _want_. 

Aloy closes her eyes and sighs. That's enough wallowing for the day, she needs to figure out what's going on. She turns her Focus on to scan the area, but there's nothing out of the ordinary. 

Except…Aloy turns the display off and on again. She gapes, then tries again. Nothing changes. 

Her Focus has the wrong date—it's more than a _year_ off, which shouldn't be possible because her Focus is never wrong. It doesn't use a timer, it pulls data from elsewhere. Even stranger, her Focus is telling her she's in the past. 

Impossible! 

Then again, she's almost made a habit of doing the impossible at this point. 

"But time travel?" Aloy murmurs to herself, "Even the Old Ones couldn't do that." 

If anyone could, at the bare minimum they had a moral obligation to throw Ted Faro to his own monsters. Since that hadn't happened…

Aloy sighs, "Not going to learn anything by sitting around."

* * *

Aloy gets dressed quickly, though she can't help but feel exposed. She's worn armor of one kind or another for so long that she feels naked without it. The cabin only has her old clothes—none of her other outfits, not even the simple set Teb had given her. 

(More evidence that her Focus isn't wrong.) 

Her weapons aren't around either—just her old bow and spear. Aloy is proud of making these herself, but they're nowhere near as good as her newer gear. Her pack doesn't have any of her crafting materials, too. Her funds are the worst loss— _thousands_ of shards, gone. 

Aloy resigns herself to using her old equipment. If she's really in the past, it should serve her well enough for now. 

She exits the cabin and mentally calculates how far back she's gone. It's difficult to pinpoint—she's crammed so much activity in her life ever since… 

(Aloy knows _exactly_ when she is. She just doesn't want to get her hopes up.)

Aloy freezes when she spots a familiar silhouette by the cliff. If this is a dream, she doesn't want to wake up. She blinks a few times, but the figure doesn't disappear. He's still there. 

_Rost_.

* * *

Aloy throws herself at him before he can speak. He grunts in surprise. They don't do physical affection often—Rost never denied her if she initiated, but was rather stoic outside of that. For a moment, Aloy lets herself forget everything and enjoys the hug. 

Rost pats her back, "Everything alright, Aloy?" 

"Yes, everything's fine," she inwardly smiles at the reversal of their greeting. 

Rost gives her another pat, then continues speaking. The familiar discussion settles any remaining doubt. For whatever reason, Aloy is re-living her past. She gets a second chance—an opportunity to do things _better_. 

HADES will _not_ get the first strike. Not this time.

* * *

Aloy spends the morning testing out her old bow. Although she's lost many things, Aloy hasn't lost her hard-earned skills. Her body hasn't changed either—which she expected since she still has a scar on her neck. Other places too, but none as memorable as her first. 

Unfortunately, even if _she_ didn't change, the world around her has. Machines hit harder and take harder hits. They're more observant, too—though that might just be related to their more aggressive behavior. 

(Aloy never thought she would ever be afraid of Striders, but she gets the shivers when an _entire herd_ swivels their heads in sync to glare at her.) 

Her lack of shards hits harder when she visits Karst. She nearly accuses him of price gouging, but restrains herself. As far as she could tell, Karst was always fair to her—he never took advantage of being her sole supplier. She confirms that when she discreetly observes his next few sales. It makes sense—if machines are harder to hunt, materials are harder to obtain.

(Unfortunately, this doesn't seem to apply when _Aloy_ is the one selling parts.)

Aloy has always preferred to gather her own resources anyways. While it would have been nice to have her old stockpile, she can make do for now.

* * *

Despite the increased challenge, it doesn't take long for Aloy to gather what she needs. There's still plenty of time before nightfall. She keeps herself busy by helping a few people out, but she finishes that pretty quickly, too—she remembers enough to take a shortcut here and there. 

Rost is away when she returns to the cabin. She doesn't know what he's doing—maybe tracking the Sawtooth he'll show her later? The privacy is useful, though.

"Sylens," Aloy says firmly, "We need to talk."

As usual, his behavior matches his name. That's okay—his little speech about trust gave her plenty of insight on how to work with him. 

"I have the answers you're looking for."

No response. 

"I know what happened to the Old World," she waits a few seconds, then continues with a huff, "Damn it, Sylens, talk! We both want HADES dead, but we need to work together to make that happen!"

Aloy growls. She doesn't _need_ his help, but killing HADES will be much more difficult without it. Why isn't he saying anything? He should at least be curious about how she even knows about HADES. 

Unless… 

_"The whole time I’ve been monitoring your Focus, I’ve duplicated every data file you scanned_."

She flicks through her Focus. It hadn't occurred to her to check her records since the displayed date matches the current time. 

"But I woke up wearing it…" 

Rost always made her take it off before going to sleep. She stopped doing that after waking up in All-Mother Mountain—she didn't want to lose it while travelling. 

"Damn it," Aloy dismisses the display, "Sylens, data isn't everything. You _need_ me to take down HADES." 

She's not entirely bluffing. Even if Sylens has a copy of the master override, he still has to find a way to stab HADES with it. He won't take the risk if he can get someone else to do it. 

Aloy waits another few minutes before giving up, "Asshole."

Aloy will have to clean up Sylens' mess without his help this time.

Good riddance.

* * *

Aloy is silent as Rost leads her towards their quarry. It's not hard to follow the Sawtooth's trail of destruction. There's fire and debris everywhere, but the scene doesn't affect her as much as it did before. It feels callous to compare losses, but Aloy has seen the entire Embrace burned to the ground—a single lodge is nothing. 

Still, the Sawtooth before her has taken lives. Aloy quickly ensures it can never do that again. 

Aloy starts digging through the Sawtooth corpse out of habit. She's already running low on blaze, and the rarer components will help her build a new stock of shard.

Rost joins her, "Why did I bring you here?" 

Aloy remembers her original answer. She's grown since then, _lived_ the lesson Rost wants to teach her now. The lesson Elisabet learned so long ago, underneath a burnt tree. 

"It's not enough to be strong," Aloy pauses her work and turns to look Rost in the eye, "My strength means nothing if I only use it for me. I have to look beyond myself, serve a greater purpose."

Rost looks stunned, then smiles. His entire being exudes pride, "Yes, Aloy. Until now, you have only trained for yourself. After the Proving, you will have a duty to your tribe. The strength to stand alone is the strength to make a stand. Always remember that."

"I will," Aloy nods, "I promise."

* * *

Saying goodbye hurts worse this time. True to his word, Rost had gone where she could not follow. 

Aloy won't let it happen again. 

"I'm glad to have this," Aloy ties the charm around her neck, "It will remind me of you, of everything you've done for me. I will cherish it always."

"Thank you," Rost looks at her one last time, "May All-Mother bless you, Aloy." 

"She already has!" Aloy calls out when he's nearly out of sight, "When she brought me to you!" 

Rost stops. For a moment she thinks he's going to look back, but the hesitation passes, and he continues walking away. 

That's okay. They'll see each other again.

* * *

Teb is overjoyed when Aloy recognizes him. Her reflexive reaction is to cringe, but she can recognize the difference between true appreciation and blind worship. Teb was…is the first warm welcome she receives from the tribe, and only now does she realize how much it means to her. 

His gift is comforting. It's high quality, considering the source, and she can tell how much work he must have put into it. Just like before, he refuses any payment—though Aloy is more clever this time. 

"Can I see your hands?" Aloy asks. 

Teb blushes, but holds them out for her to examine. 

She turns them palm up, "Hm. I thought Stitchers would have more scars. Thanks, Teb."

Aloy drops a pouch of shard onto his palms before slipping into the crowd. 

"Hey! Aloy! Wait!" Teb shouts, "Aloy? This is too much!"

* * *

Aloy has spent the last two days planning this encounter. Today is the day everything starts—the day HADES notices her existence. She can't avoid it: the envoys are here to observe the Proving, which means she'll be on display anyways. 

Olin winces less than a sentence in, as she predicted. She doubts the Eclipse rode from Sunfall to Mother's Heart in a single night, so the cult probably already had plans to sabotage the Proving anyways. She lets him scurry away, and a familiar figure is quick to take advantage of Olin's departure. 

Aloy holds back a smirk when Erend gives her a "charming" smile. 

_"When we met, I thought I was a big shot talking to a pretty girl hidden away in the middle of nowhere."_

He certainly enjoys answering her questions, and his chest puffs out when he mentions being a member of the Vanguard. She lets him "teach" her about the Liberation, then directs the conversation after he mentions Ersa. 

"If you tried something like that with the Nora, they'd probably brand Ersa a traitor," Aloy snorts. 

Erend flushes, "Ersa is not–!" 

"Easy," Aloy puts her hands up, "I can tell your sister did a great thing. I'm just surprised no one's tried to kill her for it." 

"Kill her?" Erend gapes, "Why would anyone want to do that?" 

Aloy shrugs, "Grudges are powerful. That's my experience, at least." 

"Oh?" Erends voice lilts, "Got a few crushed hearts running around the village, huh?" 

"Hardly," Aloy scoffs, "I'm an outcast."

Erend frowns, "You don't seem like a criminal to me. What'd you do, steal a bow?" 

"Nope," Aloy shrugs, "I was cast out at birth."

Erend gapes again, "Seriously? Listen, you deserve better than this backwater. You're smart, you're capable, and I mean, look at you…" 

"I don't follow," Aloy lies, "My point is that you can't underestimate the lengths people will go to settle a grudge. Ro–My mentor always reminds me that the hunter can easily become the hunted."

"W–wha…? I don't–Just look me up if you're ever in Meridian. I'll show you around," Erend grins, "You could have a whole new life, if you wanted."

"Do you offer that to every village girl you meet?" Aloy laughs, "I need to go to the Blessing, but it was nice meeting you, Erend."

"Pleasure was all mine. I'll see you around, maybe?" 

She gives him a shrug—he will, but she doesn't know how much she's already affected the future. As much as she wants to, she can't warn him directly about Dervahl. A "backwater" girl like her shouldn't know Oseram politics, so her advice would be considered suspect at best. 

Honestly, Aloy doubts anything she said would get through anyways. This Erend hasn't had to watch his sister die in his arms. He hasn't been pushed to step up to his role as Ersa's successor. Maybe tomorrow's violence will make him start taking his responsibilities more seriously.

* * *

Aloy closes her eyes when the Matriarch begin the Blessing. 

_"What is the child, but a Mother’s hope that takes ﬂight?"_

She hadn't listened last time. Her mind was too focused on the Proving, on finally getting her answer. Aloy has those answers, now. 

_"So from one to another passes the chain of love."_

Aloy hastily wipes her eyes. She's still processing how she feels about everything—about Elisabet and GAIA. The Aloy from before had no connection to these words. 

Now…Aloy understands them all too well. The burden of hope rests heavily on her shoulders, passed from Elisabet, to GAIA, to her. Aloy never had the chance to meet either of them, but their love lives on through her. 

_"In you, all things are possible."_

* * *

"Motherless chuff."

"Sure, I'm motherless," Aloy cocks her hip, "What's your excuse? Did the War Chief realize you're barely capable of watching a locked door or are you too much of a coward to guard the gate?" 

"Y–your very presence here mocks–" 

Slamming the door is just as satisfying as she remembers. 

"Well, well–look who's come in from the wilds!" 

Bast is even easier to deal with. She blatantly ignores him as she makes her way towards Vala. 

"You can be a real lard sometimes, Bast. Cut it out," Vala shoots the boy a warning look.

Aloy holds her hand out, "Hi, I'm Aloy." 

"I know who you are. The competition," she clasps Aloy's arm, "The others, they'll finish the Proving. Most of them. But winning? 

"That's down to you or me," Vala glances at Bast, "Maybe even Bast if he isn't too busy being a chuff." 

"Are you siding with the _outcast_ , Vala?" Bast fumes. 

"My apologies," Vala turns back to Aloy, "I didn't introduce myself. I'm Vala." 

"Nice to meet you, Vala," Aloy smirks as Bast continues huffing and puffing, "May the best woman win."

The last line sends Bast over the edge, "You don't belong here, Outcast!" 

Aloy side steps Bast's charge, and he crashes into the wall. Resh throws the door open and immediately points his spear at Aloy, "Violence between candidates is forbidden. Out!" 

"You would think the lack of brawn meant you'd have some brain," Aloy scoffs, "But I see that All-Mother failed to bless you with either. I've done nothing but stand here while Last tripped over his own feet."

"She attacked me!" Bast immediately points his finger. 

"Enough," Vala crouches down near Bast, speaking quietly enough that Aloy can barely hear, "Stop. You're making a fool of yourself."

Vala stands up and addresses Resh, "Aloy speaks truth. She has not laid a hand on anyone in this cabin." 

Resh growls, then sends Aloy one last glare before slamming the door. 

"You know, I often think of the day I gave you that scar," Bast sneers after he stands, "It's a cherished memory."

"Bast!" Vala hisses. 

Aloy had hoped that ignoring the boy would be enough, but it seems like she has to put him in his place after all. 

"Look…Mast, was it?" Aloy channels the condescension of a Carja noble, "For someone who keeps calling me 'Outcast', you're trying really hard to talk to me. I'm…flattered–almost–but not interested."

"You think you're so clever, but you'll be surprised tomorrow, Outcast!" 

"Oh? Are you going to shut your mouth? Because that would be a surprise," Aloy replies flatly. She's not above recycling lines, especially when they work so well. 

Bast stomps away in a huff, his toadies not far behind. 

"Nice job handling Bast," Vala slides onto a bed, "That should keep him quiet. 'Til morning at least. That bunk is yours, by the way." 

"I don't know if we're that lucky," Aloy smiles wryly, "Thank you for speaking up earlier. Resh will take any excuse to throw me out."

"It wouldn't be a fair competition without you," Vala smiles warmly, "Don't mind Bast. Not everyone is like him, and after tomorrow he'll have to accept that you're one of us." 

Aloy holds back a biting retort. Vala means well—she doesn't know that Aloy couldn't care less about the tribe accepting her.

"I wouldn't waste my boon on that," she jokes. 

Vala laughs, "Never celebrate a victory before it's earned. My mother taught me that."

Vala chats with her a little longer this time. They swap stories in between asking about each other's life. Eventually, Aloy ends up cutting their conversation short. They both need rest for tomorrow.

* * *

"You've got enough arrows there to fight an army," Vala sets her breakfast on the table next to Aloy, "Should I be worried for Bast?" 

"No, he's not worth the trouble," Aloy pauses her work. She's still not sure if this is the right choice, but if she fails, the tribe needs a back-up plan, "I just…I have a bad feeling. About today."

Vala rests her hand atop Aloy's, "Aloy. You have nothing to worry about. I wasn't kidding last night. We weren't allowed to speak to you, but that doesn't mean I haven't seen you fight. You're strong."

That throws Aloy off, "Really? When? I never saw anyone…" 

There's no way Vala could have hidden from her. Aloy _constantly_ checks her surroundings when she's hunting. Her Focus would have caught anyone her own eyes missed. 

"Um…" Vala pokes at her food, "Just in passing, sometimes. My mother is War Chief, and she's taken me hunting all over the Sacred Lands."

"I never noticed," Aloy replies absently, "Your stealth is impressive."

Vala smiles, "Maybe you just need to be more wary."

"Mm," Aloy moves to check her Focus, but Vala's hand is still resting on hers. 

"Oh!" Vala pulls it back quickly, "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt your work…how long have you been up?" 

Aloy shrugs one shoulder, "I don't need much sleep, and like I said, I have a bad feeling. I wanted to keep my hands busy." 

They sit quietly: Aloy works on her arrows while Vala finishes her meal. She's still trying to decide how much she can reveal to her companion. Would Vala even believe her? Varl and Sona both take their religion very seriously. Is Vala the same? Once again, Aloy regrets losing the chance to befriend her. 

The woman in question starts to get up, but Aloy grabs her wrist without thinking, "Wait! …I need to tell you something."

"Are you going to explain why you have enough arrows to supply an entire hunting party?" 

"Yes…kind of. It's complicated," Aloy sighs, "I don't just have a bad feeling. It's more like…I had a vision."

To her credit, Vala doesn't immediately dismiss Aloy, "What did you see?" 

"Death," Aloy closes her eyes and sees bloody snow, lifeless bodies. Vala's glassy eyes staring into the sky, "An army slaughters almost all of the new Braves. They ambush as we finish the course, using fire arrows and…ancient weapons."

Vala gives Aloy a searching look. She finds whatever she's looking for and nods, "I believe you."

"I understand, it sounds–wait. You do?" Aloy's eyes widen. 

"I can tell you're not lying. You could be mistaken, but…" Vala checks for eavesdroppers, then leans closer to Aloy, "I'm good at sneaking around. The Matriarchs argue rather loudly when they think they're alone. Teresa always says that you're a gift from All-Mother herself."

Aloy's heart thuds. This conversation is going better than she could imagine. She won't have to fight the Eclipse alone—a weight she didn't even notice lifts off her chest. 

"And you believe her?" 

Vala shrugs, "I didn't know one way or another, but now…it sounds like she's right. Is she?" 

"It's…complicated," Aloy grimaces. 

"But you don't deny it," Vala looks like she's seeing Aloy for the first time, "…you weren't surprised about Matriarch Teersa." 

"Vala, I promise I'll answer your questions later," Aloy puts a hand in her shoulder, "Right now, we need to prevent a massacre."

Vala gasps, "It's that bad?" 

"The killers will launch another attack at Mother's Watch. They command…cursed machines," Aloy explains quickly, "The Corruptors infect other machines in order to control them—it makes machines stronger, angrier. No one expects them."

"All-Mother's mercy," Vala whispers, "That's not an army, that's a _nightmare_! We have to tell the War-Chief!" 

Aloy uses her hand to keep Vala seated, "No! We can't. The killers use Old World technology. They can see through each other's eyes. Hear what their allies hear. If they realize we're getting ready to fight them, they might attack early."

"Are you serious?" Vala's voice pitches up in incredulity, "How do we fight them then?!" 

Aloy squeezes Vala's shoulder. She knows _exactly_ how the other woman feels, "I have a plan…"

* * *

The trail is easier than she remembers—then again, everything is an easy climb compared to all the ruins she's gone through. She finishes well ahead of the group, and unceremoniously drops her trophy by the altar. She shoves the shocked proctor to the snow and runs towards the ambush. 

"The Sun is a false god!" Aloy shouts, "The Buried Shadow is a lie!"

_"I'll draw their attention after I finish–"_  
_"What if I finish before you?"_  
_"…you can certainly try."_

"It's her!"  
"The target!"  
"Kill her!"  
"She's he–agh!"

Aloy barely has to aim. They're all trying to get to their feet, leaving their bare chests as easy targets. A few fall before they even touch their weapons. 

_"They won't be confused for long, and they'll receive orders to kill all witnesses."_

A flurry of fire arrows arc through the sky—towards the cultists. A dark part of Aloy finds the reversal amusing. What little order they had regained devolves into chaos underneath the heavy fire. 

_"Do_ not _underestimate them. Even if we cut them down to a single man, he can kill a dozen in moments if he carries an ancient weapon."_

A few of Aloy's targets are struck down just as she lines up her shot—Vala had taken her advice: hit the heavy weapon handlers with precision arrows to take them down as fast as possible. Aloy keeps an eye on the abandoned weapons. Unlike bows and slings, guns don't require skill to do damage. She's already shot down a few cultists trying to crawl towards the guns. 

_"Remember: our goal is to save lives. Take the opportunity to evacuate as soon as you can."_

Aloy risks a quick peek at the clearing. Most of the Braves have cleared out, but not without casualties. Eventually Vala, Bast, and the proctor are the last ones remaining. 

They make quick work of the remaining cultists, and after a solid minute passes with no new attacks, Bast whoops and holds his bow up. 

"For the Nora!" 

_"Helis will join at some point. No matter how many foes we take down, **the battle isn't over until we defeat Helis.** "_

"Bast! No!" 

The world moves in slow motion. 

Helis arrives with a cart of blaze and reinforcements. 

Aloy watches with horror as he raises his gun. 

Vala shoots her ropecaster at Bast. 

The fool turns to shout at Vala, then realizes death is upon him. 

The gun fires. Vala pulls. 

Gunfire. Screaming. 

Through it all, Aloy _burns_ with rage. 

Helis will burn too. 

The battle finishes with a single flaming arrow.

* * *

Two dead, four wounded.

It's an order of magnitude better than last time. 

And yet, she feels so much worse. 

"Aloy," Vala tries to hand her a plate of food, then settles for setting it next to her, "You need to eat. The healers will take care of him—the Matriarchs accepted your request."

Aloy continues staring at the man who raised her, his arm and leg covered with burns. 

Burns _she_ inflicted upon him. It was an accident, but that doesn't mean she isn't responsible.

She should have realized Rost would be nearby. She was sloppy. A single arrow to Helis' head would've been more effective. Instead, Aloy decided to set his army on fire—burning Rost and making the area too dangerous to confirm Helis' death. 

"Aloy, you said they would return," Vala squeezes her shoulder, "We need you. _Rost_ will be in danger when they come back."

Aloy holds her head in her hands, then lets out a harsh sigh, "Let's go."

* * *

"This is heresy!" Lansra points a finger at Aloy, "She will bring ruin to us all!" 

"Aloy is blessed! She was given a vision by All-Mother herself!" 

The Matriarchs go back and forth—it's clearly an old argument. 

"Okay, good talk," Aloy slips past the Matriarchs, "Excuse me."

Shouting follows her the entire way to the mountain. It goes blissfully silent once she enters the outer chamber—her harassers don't dare to enter.

Hold for Identiscan. Error Alpha Registry corrupted. 

Correction. Alpha Registry, restored. 

Genetic identity confirmed. Entry authorized. 

Greetings, Dr. Sobeck. You are cleared to proceed. 

"–will awaken her cursed father, the Metal–!"  
"The Goddess!" 

The Matriarchs arrive as the door finishes opening. Aloy sighs. She didn't want anyone to see her enter. Hopefully the Matriarchs can keep it to themselves until she returns. 

"…I'll be right back."

* * *

Aloy doesn't relax until the door shuts behind her. The sight is familiar—except for one thing: a large trunk that _definitely_ wasn't there last time. 

"Are you kidding me?!" Aloy shouts after opening the container, "Damn it, I should have come here first."

The trunk is practically a treasure chest—all of her old (new?) gear, materials, and shards. Aloy doesn't know how it's there, but she won't complain. She takes a few minutes to put on her Shield Weaver armor.

"I wonder if I can get Bast to try to punch me in this…" Aloy sobers, "Not anytime soon, I guess."

Vala's quick thinking had saved his life, but he still took heavy wounds. 

She sets out for her original purpose: medical supplies. Aloy remembers the Servitor mentioning a healer in one of the holofilms, and anything she can salvage will be useful. The Nora might even be willing to use what she finds—as a "gift from All-Mother". 

"Eleuthia?" Aloy calls out, "Servitor?" 

Aloy hadn't fully explored the facility last time, but there _had_ to be some functional tech inside—she was created here, after all. 

"Elisabet Sobeck, Alpha Override," Aloy calls out, "Eleuthia, if you can hear me, I need access to your healer."

Nothing happens. 

Aloy wants to keep searching, but there's no time. She doesn't know when the Eclipse will return—they could already be right outside. 

"Eleuthia…thank you. Even if I can't find what I'm looking for, I wouldn't be here without you," Aloy exhales deeply, "All my life they called me motherless, but it turns out I have three. Two? Two and a half?" 

The empty chamber doesn't reply. 

Aloy heads for the exit, but pauses at the door, "You succeeded, Eleuthia. Your children repopulated the world outside."

* * *

Aloy sighs as she exits. At least this time there are only three people bowing. 

"Please…don't. I don't want to be worshipped."

"Are you not Chosen by the Goddess herself?" Teersa holds her hands up, "Blessed with her Sight?" 

"…close enough," Aloy starts walking towards the exit, "I'm going to be quick because the fight isn't over. I was born to lift a curse. The people who attacked us don't want me to do that. They control machines that control other machines and wield ancient weapons. I will need to leave the Sacred Lands to fulfill my purpose."

She stops just before the last door, "I do _not_ want anyone else knowing I can enter the Cra–All-Mother's Womb."

The women bob their heads. 

"What should we tell them?" Teersa asks, "In their ignorance, they will believe you have committed a great crime."

"I'll take care of that," Aloy exits the mountain and nearly walks into Vala. 

"–saved us all after suffering your hatred her whole life!" Vala shouts at the mob, "She–! Aloy!" 

Aloy's chest warms, and she leans closer so she doesn't have to shout, "Thank you. I can handle the rest."

"Motherless chuff!" a familiar voice rings out, "You sully All-Mother with your presence."

"You're confusing me with yourself, Resh," Aloy snarks, then sneers in disgust, "Why aren't you guarding your post? Don't answer, you're not important." 

Aloy addresses the crowd, "All-Mother summoned me to the mountain to speak. Today's battle is only the beginning of a war. We must prepare. The Matriarchs bore witness to my communion."

The mob roars again, but Aloy silences them with a loud whistle, "If you won't help me defend the tribe, then get out of my way." 

Aloy elbows her way through the crowd. The noise dies down as Teersa speaks to the crowd—Aloy winces at some of her phrasing, but she can deal with some discomfort in exchange for credibility.

* * *

The amount of work it takes to organize the Braves almost makes Aloy want to fend the Eclipse off on her own. She's not actually in charge, thankfully—Sona has far more expertise with leading the Braves. Aloy is mostly there to tell them how to kill corrupted machines. 

(Apparently saying "Fire. Lots of fire." isn't enough.)

On the bright side, the work keeps her too busy from dwelling on Rost—until night falls. There's another lodge in Mother's Watch, and upon entering, Aloy immediately misses the cabin. The beds here are too soft. 

At least it's quieter than last night. Most people are out and about, but Vala insisted Aloy get rest—Sona's orders, apparently. The lodge still feels strange, though. Too much space. She still doesn't understand how people like Olin have bedrooms this large. 

"Shit," Aloy mutters. She forgot to look for Erend. Ersa's death is one of Aloy's major regrets—if they had found her just a little sooner… 

Aloy groans. Ersa's death is also one of the easiest to avert—she just needs to let Erend know that Dervahl wants to kidnap Ersa and destroy Meridian. She could tell anyone in Meridian, actually, assuming they believed her. Marad would consider investigating at least. 

She gets out of bed. It's possible someone stayed behind—not likely, considering how her tribe feels about outlanders, but still possible. It takes Aloy a few moments to gear up—leaving her weapons behind is just asking for trouble. 

A war horn sounds as soon as she opens the door. 

"Damn it."

* * *

Sona barks out orders as Braves scramble into position. Aloy looks for Vala—she's joined the younger Braves in the courtyard.

"Vala, how close are they?" 

Vala doesn't take her eyes off the gate, "They just broke through the main gate. We have hunting parties patrolling the Embrace, they should be gathering to slow the Heretics down. Scouts will sound the horn twice if they start closing in on Mother's Watch."

"Is there a way for me to get through the gate?" _that_ makes Vala whip around to stare at Aloy, "I'm not going to wait in here while they burn everything down."

Vala smiles wearily, "You never stop, do you?"

Aloy shakes her head. 

"The War Chief might be willing to open the gate for you," Vala nods towards her mother, "If not, someone can throw a rope ladder down. Either way is a one-way trip until this is over."

"Then I'll take care of them quickly," Aloy smirks, "Thanks, Vala. See you on the other side."

"Wait," Vala grabs Aloy's wrist, then flounders, "If something happens–just…come back safe. Rost isn't the only one waiting for you here."

Vala's kindness warms Aloy's chest. She had always wondered what their friendship would be like. Aloy is grateful that she's been given a chance to find out. 

"Of course," Aloy grins, "Bast hasn't had the chance to accuse me of cheating my way to first place."

Vala laughs and shakes her head, "That boy never learns. Go. May All-Mother keep you safe."

"And you," they clasp arms properly before Aloy heads for the gates.

* * *

Aloy urges her Broadhead towards the Eclipse, then leaps off of its back once she's close enough to strike. She lands spear-first onto a cultist, then uses him as a springboard to launch herself onto the next. She finishes another as the rest scramble away from her machine—a few go down assuming the Corruptors would handle it. 

Thankfully, the Braves present are smart enough to avoid shooting her Broadhead. She's not sure if it's because they noticed her riding it, or if they're simply pragmatic enough to not draw its attention.

"Use fire on the Corruptors!" Aloy shouts. One of the cursed machines overheats, exposing its weak point, "There! Target the core!" 

A flurry of arrows follow hers, and the Corruptor collapses on itself. With Aloy's assistance, the Hunting party quickly disables the other two—the cultists fled after realizing her Broadhead couldn't be turned. 

Aloy's night isn't over yet, though. The Braves tell her there are groups headed towards the other settlements. Aloy has the party split up to reinforce the villages and sends a runner to update Sona at Mother's Watch. With the main threat eliminated, she can spare a few men for reinforcements. 

After a long night of putting out fires—literally, in some cases—Aloy returns to Mother's Watch. She manages a quick report to Sona before the woman notices her exhaustion and orders her to rest. Aloy doesn't complain—for once she's too tired to be stubborn. 

She gets a second wind when she sees Vala use her spear as a walking stick to hobble towards the bed lodge. Aloy jogs over to her friend and replaces Vala's crutch with herself. 

"Varl, I told you I'm fi–oh! Aloy!" Vala's irritation melts into a smile, "Thank you, but I can manage."

"We're going the same way,," Aloy wraps an arm around Vala's waist, "What happened? I didn't know Mother's Watch was attacked."

"Not from the outside," Vala grunts, "Your favorite person stirred up some trouble."

"Bast is awake? …Resh?" Aloy snorts, "Seriously?" 

Aloy opens the door and Vala takes the opportunity to slide out of her grasp, "When we received your message, he accused you of plotting to weaken Mother's Watch–stupid, I know."

"That doesn't explain why you're hurt." 

Vala sits on the nearest bed, "I _may_ have taken offense on your behalf. Words were exchanged. I didn't expect him to actually attack me, though. I turned my ankle when he shoved me." 

"Bastard," Aloy growls, "Where is he?" 

"The War-Chief put him on sentry duty," Vala laughs. 

"What's so funny?" 

"He was assigned to the western post. Unofficially, it's basically punishment duty. It's mostly useless, and it's high enough that it's cold year-round." 

"So…a promotion, then?" Aloy jokes. 

Vala laughs, and something in Aloy eases. It's been a long day, but this—having someone to share a smile with—makes everything a little better.

* * *

Aloy's table is considerably more crowded than yesterday morning. People come and go, but they're all similar: parents thanking her for saving their children, other Braves praising her strength, and a few congratulating her for winning the Proving. 

Of course, there's also the people who want to meet the "Chosen One"—as always, Aloy trades one title for another. Thankfully, they're not compelled to worship her, though a few ask for her blessing. She awkwardly refuses, but they continue to come even after she explains she doesn't have that power. 

Vala keeps her company through it all, occasionally helping her shoo away the more persistent visitors. She asks Aloy a few things herself, but doesn't push when Aloy tells her they'll talk later, in private. After an hour or so of holding court—she doesn't like the comparison, but the experience is eerily similar to Avad's description—the Matriarchs come to see Aloy. 

"Good morning, Chosen O–" 

"Please," Aloy interrupts, "Just 'Aloy'."

Jezza and Lansra have a hard time processing her request, but Teersa simply smiles and continues, "Good morning, Aloy. We seek your guidance on following All Mother's path." 

Aloy closes her eyes and sighs, "I'm done eating anyways. How about you, Vala?" 

"I'm fine," Vala looks between her and the gathered Matriarchs, "Do you want me to leave?" 

"No, I want you to join us, actually," Aloy stands up, "Let's meet inside the mountain. That should be private enough. I need to check a few things anyway." 

Vala raises her eyebrows, "Aloy, I'm honored, but–" 

"If it is the Goddess' will, then you are welcome to enter All-Mother's Mountain, child," Teersa says kindly, "Do you agree, sisters?" 

"That sounds sensible," Jezza agrees. 

Lansra doesn't look happy, but she nods. 

"Great," Aloy puts her hand on Vala's shoulder, "I would like to speak privately with Vala, first. We'll send a runner when we're ready for you." 

"As you command, Aloy," Teersa bows her head, "We shall wait patiently." 

"Before you go", Teersa looks up at Aloy, "How is Rost?"

"He has yet to awaken, but the healers believe he is out of danger," Teersa smiles, "We have not made a formal announcement, but the tribe knows he is no longer an outcast."

"Thank you, Teersa," Aloy impulsively hugs her. 

"O–Oh! Thank you, Aloy," Teersa pats her back. 

Aloy lets go and gestures her head towards the mountain, "Ready to go, Vala?" 

"Are you sure? I–" 

Aloy's eyes twinkle with amusement, "I promised to answer your questions, didn't I?" 

Aloy can tell the exact moment Vala's resolve breaks. Like Aloy, she can't resist her curiosity, "Alright then. Lead the way, 'Chosen One'." 

Vala's teasing tone makes the title palatable—welcome, even. Aloy hopes Vala's attitude won't change after the upcoming conversation.

* * *

Vala quietly follows Aloy into the mountain. Aloy notices her slowly taking everything in, and adjusts her pace to accommodate. Vala is so distracted that she bumps into Aloy when the redhead stops outside the Cradle. 

"Is this…?" Vala whispers. 

"Vala," Aloy replies quietly, still facing away, "I have to ask you something."

"Like…a test? To prove myself before the All-Mother?" 

Aloy turns around, lips curved in a wry grin, "No, nothing like that…well, I suppose you could call this a test of faith." 

Vala's eyes are impossibly wide. Aloy blushes under her intense gaze. Even now, she's not used to people paying so much attention to her. She can almost _feel_ Vala's stare—a tingle under her skin. 

Aloy opens her mouth, then hesitates. She can admit this is entirely selfish. She's defeated HADES on her own before. She doesn't need to drag Vala into this mess, and even if she did, she doesn't need to shatter her friend's—are they friends?—beliefs in the process. 

She doesn't _have_ to, but she desperately _wants_ to. It was bad enough when Sylens was the only person she could talk to. Now, Aloy has twice as many secrets—some she wouldn't trust that bastard with—and the idea of carrying them all alone is… 

Even Elisabet eventually broke under the weight of the world. Aloy can't say her burden is quite the same, but they're close. 

"I'm going to say something," Aloy swallows, "And I want you to say the first thing that comes to mind when I say it. I will ask questions, and you can leave or tell me to stop at any time. Does that sound fair?"

Vala nods. 

"I need you to swear to me that you will keep this discussion a secret. No matter how angry or upset you are, you _cannot_ repeat what I tell you."

Vala furrows her brow, then slowly nods. 

"This is your last chance to back out," Aloy folds her arms, "You've given me more kindness in two days than the entire tribe has in 18 years. I don't want to hurt you." 

"What happens if I do?" Vala makes eye contact, "You're leaving, aren't you?" 

"How d–" 

"How else would you deal with an outlander threat," Vala rolls her eyes, "If I fail this test, are you really going to go alone?" 

Aloy falters, "It's not a–…if you came, you'd have to leave the Sacred Lands. Are you okay with that?" 

"Stop deflecting," Vala snaps, "Give me your test."

Aloy grimaces. Vala's anger shows her the real problem—she's afraid Vala will reject her. Aloy hadn't realized she'd already grown so attached to the other hunter. 

Aloy takes a deep breath, then sighs. 

"There is no All-Mother." 

"…then how did you know about today?" Vala's face scrunches in confusion, "And how did you convince the Matriarchs to support you?" 

The knot in Aloy's stomach unfurls, and she exhales sharply, " _That's_ what bothers you? I was worried over nothing, damn." 

"It doesn't make sense, so yes, that bothers me," Vala replies with irritation, "What exactly were you expecting?" 

"Varl reacted–it's a long story," Aloy catches Vala's annoyance, "I'll tell you! It's just not as important."

Aloy steps closer to Vala, "You're really not upset?" 

"I'm _annoyed_ that I'm still waiting for an explanation. Other than that? No," Vala crosses her arms, "You're not trying to deceive me, as far as I can tell anyway."

"Do you mind if I tell you the short version?" Aloy smiles sheepishly, "It's a long story, and we'll have plenty of time to talk about it later…uh, assuming–" 

Vala waves impatiently, "Yes, I'm going with you, now _talk_."

"So, the ones who attacked us belong to a cult…"

* * *

Aloy spends the next half hour telling Vala about the Eclipse—how dangerous they are, that they serve an ancient thinking machine, and how it will end the world if no one stops them. Despite glossing over the smaller details, Aloy still feels exhausted when she finishes.

Vala listens stoically, only reacting when Aloy describes what happens if she– _they_ fail. 

"You were going to fight them _alone_?" there's fire in Vala's eyes, "Do you have a death wish?! And you didn't explain how you _know_ all of this. " 

Vala's concern is touching—somewhat annoying at the moment, but still, Aloy appreciates it, "Without my sudden popularity, do you think anyone would believe me? _Abandon_ the Sacred Lands for an _outcast_?" 

"But _now_ –" 

"Now they think I'm an extension of their goddess?" Aloy shakes her head, "I won't send people to their deaths for something I don't believe in."

The Eclipse would paint the sand with Nora blood. Easily. Even with Petra's cannons, the Battle of Meridian–

"I would," a quiet murmur snaps Aloy out of gruesome memories. 

"What?!" Aloy didn't think Vala could be so ruthless. 

"I would," Vala says again, louder this time, "I would have gone, if you asked. If you didn't know that…then the Goddess is a poor seer. Or she hid me from you. I'd prefer to believe she doesn't exist."

Oh. _That's_ what she meant. Wait. 

"That makes no sense," Aloy blurts out. 

Vala smirks, blatantly smug over the redhead's confusion. Aloy supposes she's earned it. 

"What's your plan?" Vala asks once Aloy gives up trying to connect the dots, "The Matriarchs…" 

"If you're joining me," Aloy's mouth quirks at Vala's eye roll, "There's a way for you to leave without being exiled. You'll be able to return and see your family."

"Oh…" Vala's expression drops, "I hadn't thought about that."

"I don't have any–…only Rost would miss me, but you have friends and family here. I wouldn't ask you to give them up."

A strange expression crosses Vala's face, but it's gone in a flash, replaced by an easy smile, "So, what's the plan?"

* * *

"Aloy. Vala," Teersa declares, "By the holy grace of the one Goddess, we hereby anoint you a Seeker of the Nora Tribe." 

Vala looks incredulous. 

"No barrier can now stay you from your sacred task. May All-Mother protect you, and sustain you. Stay true," Jezza bows her head, "I will make ready for the Hymn. Our hopes lie with you." 

They quietly accept their marks. 

"Thank you," Aloy dismisses the Matriarchs, then glances at Vala, "You should probably tell your mother about this before she hears it on her own."

Vala blanches, "…it was nice knowing you, Aloy." 

"I'm sure she'll…" Aloy trails off. Sona will respect Vala's Seeker status, but she'll still be angry about it, "Do you want me to go with you?" 

"Yes," Vala sighs, "But I should do this on my own. When are we leaving?" 

Aloy flicks through her Focus and uses the calendar to estimate a timeline, "I want to say goodbye to Rost, but we do need to get moving soon. Let's say…three days from now, at first light. That should be plenty of time to prepare and say your farewells." 

"We can wait longer if…" 

Aloy shakes her head, "I know Rost. He puts the tribe before himself, and he would want me to do the same." 

"If you say so," Vala shrugs, "Should I come find you later?" 

"No, I'm going back into the mountain after I check on Rost," Aloy smiles sadly, "I'm sure you have plenty of people who will miss you. Give them a proper goodbye." 

"Okay…see you in a few days?" 

Aloy nods, "See you then!"

* * *

Aloy spends the rest of the day exploring the Cradle. There's so much technology inside, but aside from the artificial wombs, Aloy has no idea what any of it does. 

She gives up on finding anything usable after stumbling into a room of deactivated multiservitors. Aloy thought there had only a few based on the holograms she saw, but there's at least two dozen neatly folded and arranged in rows. 

Aloy runs her fingers along the ancient metal. 

"One of you carried me," Aloy can't tell which. They're all covered in years of dust, "Your metal arms were the first to hold me."

She wipes her hands, "And now you're all asleep."

Aloy looks around for a console—anything she could use to awaken them. Everything is either broken or unresponsive. 

"No power…"

Because of HADES? The mysterious signal? Besides HEPHAESTUS and DEMETER, Aloy has no idea where the other sub-functions are, or what they're doing. Could they all be dead? 

What happens to an AI when the power goes out? 

Aloy regrets not demanding more from Sylens. She knows how to _use_ Old World technology, but she doesn't understand how most of it works. Not on a technical level—she let herself rely on Sylens too much. 

"Sylens?" Aloy calls out, "C'mon you rat bastard! I know you can hear me!"

Nothing.

"You damned the world for a sip of knowledge," Aloy shouts, "The _least_ you can do is reply to the person who's _saving your useless ass_!" 

Aloy bangs her fist on the wall. It doesn't help—her shield takes the impact.

" _Fine_! Hide and watch me do your dirty work," Aloy growls, "You'll be next."

* * *

Even after the long climb out of the Cradle, Aloy still simmers with frustration. Between that and her new title, people give her a wide berth as she makes her way to the bed lodge. She starts pacing once inside—she's too worked up to settle down for bed. 

"Everything okay?" 

Aloy whips her head towards the door, "Hey, Vala. Everything is fine." 

"Uh-huh," Vala eyes Aloy dubiously, "Sure."

Aloy tenses, "Shouldn't you be at home with your family?"

"I can't–" Aloy's heart stops. She didn't expect Vala's family to reject her, not like this, "–Varl is at the main gate and mother is…busy. I'd rather bunk here than walk all the way to Mother's Heart to sleep in an empty house." 

Aloy's chest lightens, but only slightly, "Did you get a chance to talk to them at least?"

"Yeah. Varl is worried, but believes the Goddess will protect us," Vala scoffs, "Like I can't protect myself."

It's clearly a sore topic for her, and she quickly moves on, "Mother reminded me that I finished second yesterday, and that I need to improve so I don't hold you back." 

Vala closes her eyes and breathes out, "But enough about me. Why are you acting like a Tallneck?" 

"Do you want to talk about any of that?" Aloy is more than eager to discuss someone else's problems. 

"No, but thank you. It's nothing new," Vala settles onto a bed near Aloy, "You're deflecting again." 

Aloy's eyes narrow, "I told you, I'm _fine_." 

Sylens' continued silence is frustrating, and he's only one out of a dozen factors Aloy is trying to balance. Every decision feels twice as heavy—should she follow her memories or find another path? How long will her knowledge be useful? Has she already changed too much? 

"If you don't want to talk about it, then let's talk about something else," Vala grins playfully, "It's just the two of us here–I want to hear the long version of your story."

Aloy glances at the door, "This isn't exactly _private_." 

"Nobody needs a bunk, so this is practically ours. Well, yours–the Matriarchs thought you'd want to sleep near the mountain, but you didn't have a cabin here," Vala gestures around, "And now you do." 

Aloy drags a hand down her face, "Please tell me I didn't accidentally steal someone's bed." 

"Like I said, no one needs any of these. We did when half the Braves were guarding Mother's Watch, but we're back to normal numbers now."

"Someone could overhear us…" even Aloy doesn't believe her own excuse. 

"Don't worry about that. The walls are thick," Vala winks, "You can be as loud as you want, and no one will hear." 

"Speaking from practical experience?" Aloy drawls. 

"I told you, I'm sneaky. You can learn a lot from people when they think they're alone."

"I don't want to know," Aloy pulls a face, "Are you sure you want to learn more?" 

"I _did_ ask." 

Aloy sighs, "I'll answer a few questions, but if you want the full story…I need some time to figure out how to tell it."

"Fair," Vala sits up, "If the Goddess isn't real, how do you know all of this?" 

"It's complicated," Aloy puts her hands up when Vala glares, "I'm saying that because I don't know either!" 

"You don't know how you know things?" Vala asks flatly. 

"No, I mean. I know these things through experience," Aloy bites her lip. Vala has reacted well to everything until now, but it's still hard for Aloy to trust her—to trust anyone—with this secret, "I've fought the Eclipse. I've killed HADES. I crawled and climbed through countless ruins to learn the secrets of the Old World." 

Vala frowns, "Then why…how did–?" 

"I did all these things," Aloy's heart races, "…and then I woke up in the past."

Vala stares incredulously, mouth partly open.

"I don't know how I ended up back here," Aloy sits on the adjacent bed and meets Vala's eyes, "But I won't question it. It's the greatest gift I've ever been given, and I'm going to use it as best as I can." 

Vala closes her mouth. She doesn't say anything, but her eyes don't leave Aloy's. 

Aloy breaks away first. She holds her head in her hands and sighs, "If that's too much for you, I don't blame you. I've done this on my own before. I can–" 

"Shut up," Vala doesn't raise her voice, but she doesn't need to. The anger in her tone is enough, "You don't know–I _assume_ you don't know me well, so I'll forgive you this one time." 

Vala leans forward until their faces are only inches apart. 

"I am _not_ a coward. I gave you my word," Vala growls, "A warrior's word is as good as she is. Do not doubt me again." 

Aloy blinks, unsure how to handle Vala's reaction. She's right—Aloy doesn't know the other hunter well. Aloy never had the chance. She wonders how different she would be, if she had heard these words after losing Rost. If she had someone she could _trust_ to be there. 

Aloy can't wait to find out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to New Game Plus, Aloy! Ultra Hard means everything is expensive and your Shield Weaver sucks.
> 
> At least you have a ~~girl~~ friend this time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gay. Send help
> 
> (ch may need polish but i wanted to post it)

"Well?" Vala taps her foot impatiently. 

Aloy snaps out of her thoughts. 

"Sorry, I'm…" Aloy clears her throat, "I didn't mean it like that. I don't doubt you, Vala. I…It feels selfish, asking you to come with me when I know what lies ahead." 

"You're not asking. I _want_ to go with you," Vala replies firmly. 

"Why?" Aloy asks so quietly she can barely hear herself, "You barely know me."

"I know enough," Vala smiles, "Besides, what are friends for?" 

"We're friends?" Aloy looks up, startled. 

She instantly regrets her outburst. Dealing with Vala's anger was rough. Watching hurt flash across her face is worse. Vala is quick to hide it, but not quick enough. 

"Damn it," Aloy smacks her fist against her thigh, "Look, I don't know how this works, okay? I haven't done enough to earn–" 

"Aloy," Vala cuts her off gently, "You don't have to do anything. We're friends."

Aloy flushes with embarrassment. 

"You don't have to earn friendship. Not mine, at least. Even if you did," Vala starts ticking off fingers, "You prevented a tragedy, trusted me with your secrets, and shut Bast up for a night."

"Is he _that_ bad?" 

Vala looks at her strangely, "He bragged about throwing a rock at you."

"Yeah, but that's me," Aloy shrugs, "Is he like that with everyone else, too?"

"He doesn't _try_ to be mean, but he has a big ego. It gets annoying," Vala blows out a puff of air, "He also…ugh. Let's just say he doesn't handle rejection well." 

"Speaking from experience?" 

"Unfortunately."

Vala keeps the conversation light. Aloy can tell she's still curious, but not enough to push. Vala changes topics easily—she loves gossip, apparently. Some of her stories are hard to believe—"He put it _where_?!" "It took three Braves to dig it out later."—but they're all very entertaining. 

"You're not kidding about being sneaky." 

"My mother is War Chief," Vala scrunches her face, "She has the eyes of a hawk. Even when she's busy, there are plenty of bootlickers eager to curry favor by snitching on me."

"Gross. Rost used to track me down when I wandered off as a kid, but he stopped once I started training seriously," Aloy's mouth quirks, "He just gave me more exercises–said if I had the energy to get myself into trouble, I wasn't working hard enough." 

"Mother is the same way," Vala pinches her expression and pitches her voice lower, "Weakness here is death out there." 

"Survival requires perfection," Aloy replies wistfully, "I wish Sona was wrong, but she isn't.

Vala sighs, "I know. It's why you don't know me, right?" 

Aloy stiffens. 

"Something happened to me last time," Vala looks sympathetic, "Either I was wounded too badly to go with you, or…" 

Aloy's expression answers for her. 

"I see," Vala keeps her voice steady, "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to–" 

"No," Aloy interrupts quietly, "You were– _are_ strong. Your bravery saved many lives. That battle had nothing to do with strength." 

Aloy swallows around the lump in her throat, "Rost didn't survive either. He died protecting me. If that isn't strength, I don't know what is." 

"Aloy…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to–" 

"You didn't know," Aloy waves her off, "Don't apologize. It's getting late, though. We'll need our rest." 

"Plans for tomorrow?"

Aloy grins, "There are pockets of corrupted machines in the valley. Want to help me turn them into scrap?" 

"Yes!" Vala pouts, "How am I going to sleep now? I'm too excited!"

"I'm not–I'm beat," Aloy yawns and puts out the light, "Good night, Vala." 

Vala blows out her own candle, "Good night, Aloy."

* * *

Aloy awakens in a cage—a familiar one. No armor, no weapons, no _Focus_. 

"My entire life, I’ve always known one thing with prophetic certainty. That I was destined for glory as a great champion of the Sun."

" _Helis_!" Aloy spits. 

The man grins—an awful, gaping grin filled with metal and bone. His scarred skin stretches grotesquely. 

"Surprised?" Helis steps closer to the cage, "No flame can burn a true Champion of the Sun. As the dawn rises, so do I! Reborn in the Sun's image!" 

Helis throws his arms out, chest puffed with pride. Patches of metal cover his skin—his left arm is completely replaced from the elbow down. 

"You're insane. And a fool," Aloy growls, "A machine's puppet. A rabid _animal_ that knows nothing but slaughter." 

Helis slams his hands against the cage, "I’ll remember those words as I watch your corpse burn. Whatever’s left of it. You fail to grasp the point. As surely as you’ve been conquered, so has all doubt. And with certainty of belief comes unstoppable force."

Aloy glares, "Then open this cage and put your faith to the test. See if things work out like you expect!" 

Helis laughs. A loud, booming laugh that shakes Aloy's bones. 

"Turn your face to the Sun, child." 

Helis' metal arm rips through the cage and seizes her throat. He uses his other hand to squeeze her face. Aloy struggles, but his grip is too strong. Helis smiles—wide and manic—and _wrenches_ her head towards–

* * *

Aloy jolts awake. The sheets are sweaty and her heart feels like it's about to burst out of her chest. She takes a deep, shuddering breath. Then another. And another, until her panicking fades to mild discomfort. 

Aloy glances at Vala. At least her fit hadn't woken the other hunter. She checks the time with her Focus—late enough that it's not worth trying to go back to sleep. She quietly slips out of the cabin in search of breakfast. 

It doesn't take long for her to track down a wild boar. She dresses it quickly and brings the carcass back to Mother's Watch. There are already a few villagers tending the cooking fires—preparing meals for Braves finishing the night watch. They gratefully accept Aloy's contribution and hand her a generous serving of breakfast in return. 

Aloy finds a spot away from the crowd, and unlike yesterday, the village respects her desire for solitude. Or maybe they think she's crazy—she's used to browsing her Focus during meals, a habit that's always earned her strange looks. 

"I should find one for Vala…" Aloy chews thoughtfully, "Maybe I can figure out how to make my own 'network'."

Vala could learn how to override machines, too. Her Focus won't have the Cauldron codes like hers, but that can be fixed with a bit of legwork. They might even be able to skip that step if Aloy finds a replacement for Sylens—she has someone in mind, but Ersa takes priority.

Aloy continues planning, recording notes in her Focus to refer to later. She doesn't realize she has company until Vala steals a piece of meat from her. 

"Hey!" 

Vala chews slowly, "I'm glad someone finally taught Nola how to cook properly. This actually isn't half-bad." 

"Good morning to you too, Vala," Aloy grumbles. 

"Good morning," Vala grins, "Nola usually overcooks everything. Might as well eat jerky. You got lucky today." 

"Food's food," Aloy shrugs, "I'm not picky."

"So _I_ should handle the cooking later, got it," Vala grins, "Be right back." 

Vala leaves to get her own breakfast. Aloy watches her exchange greetings and smiles with everyone she passes. One of the cooks swats her shoulder—that must be Nola—but a few words from Vala has the woman laughing. 

"Is everyone like that?" Aloy asks when Vala sits down. She clarifies when the other hunter stares in confusion, "When you grow up in the tribe–it looks like you know everyone and everyone knows you." 

Vala wiggles her hand, "Yes and no. Older members know me as the War Chief's daughter. They know Varl, too, but he usually keeps to himself."

"Are you two close? You and Varl. I've always wondered what having a sibling feels like."

Vala shrugs, "We get along. He's overprotective, and it's annoying, but that's just how he is. He follows Mother's path more closely than I do." 

"I can tell," Aloy lowers her voice, "If I offered to show you what's behind the door in All-Mother mountain–" 

"Yes!" Vala nods excitedly, "Is that where you found that armor?" 

"I always forget it does that," Aloy glances down and watches her shield ripple, "I found this set in there, but it's from _before_." 

"Did you make it yourself?" Vala reaches out to touch, but retracts her hand when Aloy flinches, "Sorry, I should have asked." 

"Please do," Aloy displays the knife in her opposite hand, "I don't want to hit you accidentally."

"But it's fine if it's intentional?" Vala teases. 

Aloy holsters her knife and grins back, "In a spar, sure. My hand-to-hand needs some work."

Vala beams at Aloy, "We could practice together?" 

"How else would we spar?" Aloy looks at Vala quizzically, "We should go to the mountain first, though. Let's not fight on a full stomach." 

Vala clears her throat, "Sure. I know a good spot for sparring, if you want to go after. A small clearing, not many foot tracks—machine or human." 

"If there's time," Aloy nods, "I still want to clear the corrupted zones today. The Carja won't open the gate to Meridian until we do." 

Aloy flashes a smile, "I think you'll be too busy playing with your new present, anyway."

"What present?" 

"Meet me in the mountain to find out!" Aloy laughs as she runs away. 

Vala wolfs down the rest of her food, "Hey! Wait up! Aloy!"

* * *

"All-Mother's mercy," Vala groans, "I'm regretting that extra helping of bread." 

"You know you didn't have to chase me, right?" Aloy stifles a grin. 

"Then why did you run?"

"Wanted to stretch my legs," Aloy covers her mouth, "And so I wouldn't keep you waiting while I took the long way." 

"I didn't even notice," Val facepalms, then mumbles something under her breath, "…much…you…always." 

Aloy sobers, "You have to be more careful. Next time it could be someone leading you into an ambush or a trap."

"If it was someone else, I wouldn't–" Vala stops, "No, you're right."

"I always am," Aloy smirks, "Are you ready to go?" 

"Yeah, my stomach's fine now."

Aloy walks towards the door, "Unlike your pride." 

"Hey!" Vala's indignation drops when the door finishes opening. She enters slowly, clearly enthralled by the lights. 

"Welcome to ELEUTHIA-9, Vala."

* * *

Aloy heads straight for the communications room. GAIA's message still sits on the console, untouched. Aloy hadn't bothered re-watching it. 

"Is there something special about this room?" Vala looks around curiously. 

"Yes," Aloy searches for drawers, storage cabinets—anything that could hold the Focus that GAIA mentioned, "I'm looking for another Focus. There _should_ be some here, but I never bothered looking for them because no one–yes!" 

Aloy carefully pulls a small metal box out of a pile of debris and sets it on a desk. She opens it again—there are _ten_ devices, neatly stored in…a pillow? Some sort of soft material. 

"Probably to protect them from impact," Aloy muses. She takes one out and shuts the box, "I didn't know there were so many. Enough to make my own network…" 

Aloy studies the device. Her own Focus doesn't find a signal, "Strange." 

"What's wrong?" Vala peeks over Aloy's shoulder, "Is it broken?" 

Aloy jumps—she really needs to ask Vala for stealth tips. Her movement is unnaturally quiet. 

"I hope not," Aloy frowns, "If it is, I don't know how to fix it."

"Maybe it's like the door? It needs to be unlocked? Or maybe…you said it usually shows you light?" Vala looks around, "It's pretty dark down here. Does it need to capture light to use it?" 

Aloy stares at Vala, "Yes! Well, it's not quite like that, but you're basically right. It's probably out of power. It needs sunlight."

Aloy starts to leave, then doubles back for the box.

"Do you mind? You'll be able to learn more if you have one of these," Aloy holds up the dead Focus, "We can come back later." 

Vala walks towards the console and picks up the datapoint—to her, it's just a piece of metal. She examines it, then looks out the window, clearly curious about the facility. 

"I really want to see all of this," Vala sighs, "But there's no point in going over it twice. How about you make it up to me with a friendly spar?" 

Aloy bobs her head, "Sure! I'll find somewhere safe to charge these, then I'm all yours!" 

There's a loud crash, and Aloy turns around in alarm. 

"Sorry, didn't see it," Vala gestures at a pile of scrap, "Knocked it over." 

Aloy shrugs and continues moving.

* * *

Aloy ends up leaving the devices in "her" cabin. She's not sure the ambient light will be enough, but her other options are to either bring them along—where they might be damaged or stolen by machines—or leave them somewhere outside—same risks, only with humans. 

Aloy brings one along, just in case. It's against tribal law to steal, and the punishment would likely be worse for stealing from the "Chosen One", but people are stupid sometimes. She tells Vala about the idiot who tried to steal her spear on their way to the clearing. 

"He makes Bast look like a genius," Vala laughs.

They eventually reach Vala's spot—a grassy area slightly west of Mother's Heart. There's a crude shelter and a few logs scattered around, and stones neatly arranged for a campfire. 

"I thought you said people don't come here?"

"No one besides me," Vala shrugs, "As far as I can tell, anyway. I've even slept here a few times without being bothered."

"How did you get the logs here?" Aloy looks around for stumps. 

"Dragged them in with rope," Vala laughs, "It took a long time, but it was good training. I use them for target practice sometimes."

Aloy looks around again. Vala must have spent a lot of time here. Enough time to build a hut from wood and mud, then cover it with hide. The campfire has also seen use—the stones are caked with old soot. 

"Is my hut really that interesting?" Vala teases, "It should fit two people–as long as you don't mind getting cozy. Not enough room to spar, though."

"Speaking from experience?" Aloy raises her eyebrows. 

"Didn't I say no one comes up here?" Aloy can't read Vala's tone, "You've shared your secrets, so here's one of mine."

"Oh…" Aloy doesn't know how to respond, so she defaults to being polite, "Thank you?"

Vala snorts, "Not all of us have world ending secrets, Aloy. It might not affect _the_ world, but it matters in _their_ world." 

"I'll remember that. I was being sincere, by the way. This is a really nice spot, and I can tell you've put a lot of work into it."

"I did," Vala smiles, "And that work paid off."

Aloy smirks, "Years of work to make a spot for me to kick your ass?" 

"Bold words," Vala drops her gear, "Are we doing this with or without armor? …wait, no. You have to take that armor off." 

"Shit, you're right," Aloy frowns, "But I don't have a spare."

Vala starts undressing. Aloy flushes and averts her eyes. 

"Calm down, I'm just taking my armor off," Aloy turns around in time to see Vala roll her eyes, "Take yours off and it'll be a fair fight." 

"Um…I can run back–" 

Vala raises an eyebrow, "You _do_ have something under the armor right? I can't imagine how bad it would chafe if you didn't."

"…just my under clothes," Aloy mumbles.

"Then you're fine!" Vala strips off her outer layers, "See!" 

Aloy is familiar with nudity. She's seen plenty of skin—half the Sundom don't believe in covering their chests, after all. She didn't mind wearing Carja armor either—it made Talanah happy when their armor matched. 

Yet she still feels awkward—exposed, even—once she's down to her under clothes. 

"Rules?" Vala stretches, then bounces slightly to warm up—Aloy wrenches her gaze back to Vala's face, "We should be fine as long as we avoid head shots, right?" 

Aloy nods while going through her own warm-up, "Let's try not break anything either. Best two out of three?" 

"Sure," Vala answers quickly, "Let's move away from the pointy objects." 

Aloy follows her to the center of the clearing, "Ready? On three. One, two, thre–" 

"Three!" Vala feints a jab. She grabs Aloy's upper arm and quickly sweeps the opposite leg and pins Aloy to the ground, "What happened to kicking my ass?" 

"Patience," Aloy shifts her leg, then flips them over with a twist of her hips, "Never celebrate a victory before it's earned."

Vala tries to escape Aloy's grip. She ends up spinning in place, and Aloy easily holds her down. Vala struggles again, then concedes. 

Aloy stands up and smirks, "Aloy, one. Vala, none!" 

"Enjoy your freebie," Vala grunts and swings her arms, "I won't go easy this time." 

Aloy snorts, "Sure. Maybe you'll last longer than two minutes this time." 

They count off again, and this time Aloy takes the first strike. It's blocked, but Aloy slips away before Vala can counter attack. They continue trading blows, neither gaining or losing the advantage. 

"That's two minutes," Aloy grins, "Good job!" 

"Oh, Aloy. For you?" Vala's voice drops low and husky, "I can go _all_ night." 

Aloy's attention only slips for an instant, but it's long enough for Vala to duck down and _vanish_. She turns around, and Vala uses the movement to knock her off balance. They crash to the ground, Aloy awkwardly twisted on her side. A second later, Aloy's arm is yanked into an arm lock.

"Damn it," Aloy grumbles, "You win…this time." 

Vala pats Aloy's arm condescendingly. 

"Oh, wait," Vala taps her heel against Aloy's butt, "Now I win." 

"You're hilarious," Aloy snarks, "Now let me up." 

They take a quick water break before restarting. Aloy worries she might have knocked Vala's head—the other hunter looks dazed. 

"Are you okay?"

Vala snaps to attention, "Hm? I'm fine. Ready to kick your ass again, too." 

Aloy studies her for a few moments. Vala seems alert enough, so she doesn't push. 

"Want to make this interesting?" the glint in Vala's eyes sets off every warning bell in Aloy's mind, "Let's turn this into a bet."

"For what?" Aloy snorts. 

She's never been a material person—there's a reason she has piles of shard sitting around. Aloy will admit to spending a lot to upgrade her equipment, but that's her cost of living. 

(A very high cost, considering her circumstances.) 

"Loser owes the winner a favor they can't refuse," Vala pauses, "Within reason."

Aloy looks at her quizzically, "Why would I refuse to do a favor for you? Friends help each other, right?" 

"Yes, but–" Vala groans and covers her face, "You can't say no to people."

"No," Aloy crosses her arms, "See? I can do it." 

"That's not what I–we'll talk about this later. After I kick your ass."

* * *

"I haven't felt this sore since Mother caught me trying to ta–take Varl's bow." 

"You should've given up earlier," Aloy shakes her head. 

"I almost had you!"

"Keep telling yourself that," Aloy grins, "You still up for some hunting?" 

"Yeah. Just need a bit of salve and I'll be good to go," Vala leads them towards her family's lodge, "I have some at home. You're welcome to–" 

"Aloy!" 

An out of breath Teb waves at them. They quickly jog over. 

"We've been…looking," Teb rests his hands on his knees, "Rost is awake."

Aloy sprints before he finishes his sentence. She faintly hears someone shouting her name, but ignores them. There's nothing more important than seeing Rost.

* * *

" _Rost_ ," Aloy whispers. 

She can't believe her eyes. Rost is _here_ and _smiling_ and _alive_.

"Aloy," she has never seen Rost so emotional, "The healers told me–I cannot tell you how grateful I am for your gift. I only regret what it cost you." 

"I lived for 18 years without answers," Aloy reaches out to hold his uninjured hand, "Living without you is worse. I'm sorry I almost…you're hurt because I made a mistake." 

Rost squeezes her hand back, "Bruises pale, bones heal–"

"–All-Mother's blessing–" 

"–that all can feel," Rost finishes, "You fought bravely, and your actions saved the lives of many. I'm proud of you, Aloy." 

Aloy hastily wipes her eyes, "I don't know what they've told you, but I'm leaving soon." 

"Matriarch Teersa explained," Rost smiles, "A Seeker–a _true_ Seeker. Chosen by the All-Mother herself, and yet…" 

He looks at her fondly, "When I look upon you, I still see the little girl who spat out her first salvebrush berry."

"They're bitter," Aloy huffs, "And I eat them now!" 

"You do. You've grown," Rost looks at her intently, "A part of me wants you to stay. The Tainted Lands are too dangerous for one so young. But I know you, Aloy. You will overcome any obstacle in your way." 

"You mean I'm stubborn as a boar." 

"Yes, that too," Rost chuckles, "Thank you for visiting this old man, Aloy, but I'm sure you have other duties to tend to."

He glances at her disheveled hair and clothes, then over her shoulder, "Or people to see?" 

Aloy follows his gaze and spots Vala sitting on a nearby roof, whittling arrow shafts. 

"Vala?" Aloy calls out. 

The woman in question looks over and waves politely. She smiles and makes a shooing gesture, then returns to her work. 

"Go on then, don't keep her waiting," Rost pats hand, "I'll be here." 

"See you later, Rost."

* * *

"I didn't mean to interrupt," Vala apologizes. 

Aloy shakes her head, "You didn't. We should get moving if we want to clear out the corrupted zones today."

Aloy fishes the spare Focus out of a pouch. She had left it on Vala's hut while they were sparring, "It'll be a good way for you to get used to this." 

The strip of light down the middle of the device glows softly. It isn't giving off a signal the way Olin's did, but her own Focus is able to identify it. 

"How do I," Vala hands it back to Aloy, who helps her put it on, "How does it stay put?" 

"I honestly don't know. Now try tapping it. That's how I activate mine." 

Vala taps it gingerly a few times, but nothing happens, "Maybe if I…" 

She holds her finger against Focus until it buzzes. Vala yanks her hand away in shock, then yelps when the device projects a familiar circle around her ear. Aloy can't see what Vala's Focus is showing her, but at least it seems to be working. 

"By the Goddess…" Vala looks around, "There's _so much_!" 

People start staring at Vala, though they quickly move on when Aloy glares at them. 

"It shows you a lot of things," Aloy gently tugs Vala's arm as she heads for the exit, "But I know that can get distracting. Even I don't leave it on all the time. Part of today's hunt will be training you to use the Focus tactically. I can show you the other functions later." 

Aloy stops when her own Focus buzzes. She's never had that happen before.

UNLINKED FOCUS DETECTED  
INITIATE PAIRING?  
[yes] [no] 

"Pairing?" Aloy accepts, "Is your Focus showing you anything Vala?"

"It's showing me glyphs–what do I do?" 

Aloy uses her spear to write "yes" in the dirt, "Tap this one." 

She does, and suddenly Aloy can see Vala's display. A box with icons pops up on her own.

E-9FD01

☐ 🎙  
☐ ☻  
☒ ⚯

"E-9FD01?" Aloy mutters, "Can I change…? Vala, I want to try a few things."

Aloy looks at Vala's interface, which has a matching box.

ALOY

☐ 🎙  
☐ ☻  
☒ ⚯

"Um, Aloy…we're in the middle of the road," Vala guides her to the edge so a group of Braves can pass. 

"…right."

* * *

Aloy has to restrain herself from tinkering too much. She manages to walk Vala through renaming her Focus, and they figure out how to use their devices to communicate. 

"We'll have to test the range some time," Aloy notes. 

Aloy wonders why this hadn't happened before. Does it have to do with Sylens' network? They really need to find someone to help them understand these better, but saving Ersa comes first. 

Aloy overrides the first Strider she sees. She's glad her module still works—they need to get one for Vala, too. She should have grabbed one from the Corruptors the other night, but it didn't seem necessary at the time.

"How does it know to listen to you?" 

"The module linked to my Focus. Since ours are 'paired' it might listen to you too." 

Vala jogs a few feet away, "Come here!" 

The Strider snorts and trots over to Vala. She giggles and pats its head affectionately, "Not that I don't like our new pet, but what are we doing with it? You said we're hunting out in the valley, right?" 

Aloy grins, "And how do you think we're getting there?" 

The redhead swings onto the Strider, then pats the spot behind her, "Hop on. I'll show you how to steer later." 

"O-Oh…" Vala looks at the Strider warily, "How fast does it go?" 

"Fast enough, but we can take it slow for your first time."

Vala flushes, and Aloy is quick to reassure her, "No need to be embarrassed. Most people aren't willing to ride them at all. We can walk if it really bothers you." 

"No!" Vala awkwardly clambers onto the machine, "I'm fine. Where do I–" 

"Your legs won't be enough," Aloy reaches back and tugs Vala's arm, "Hold on tight or you'll fall off." 

Vala slowly moves her hands forward and settles them on Aloy's sides. 

"No, you're not going to get a good grip," Aloy slides Vala's hands forward until they're wrapped around her waist, "You don't want to fall off–it _hurts_. Ready?" 

"Mhm!" 

"Ya!" Aloy kicks her heels in, "Tell me if I'm going too fast!" 

The sudden motion makes Vala squeeze Aloy, but aside from her death grip, Vala doesn't complain. 

Aloy can't stop smiling—she missed this: feeling the wind on her skin, roaming the wilds. She was worried that she wouldn't like sharing her mount, but Vala's warm weight is actually pleasant. It's almost like an extended hug. 

Even after the Battle of Meridian, Aloy couldn't bring herself to be physically affectionate with her friends. She was well aware that more than a few of them were romantically interested in her, and it felt…squirmy when she thought about hugging them. Her other friends noticed how skittish she was and most likely assumed Aloy was strict with her personal space. 

She _is_ , but she still craves affection from time to time. She can't remember the last time she hugged someone before seeing Rost again. People had thrown themselves at her during the post-victory celebrations, but that doesn't count. 

"How far away is it?" Vala leans closer to murmur instead of shouting. Her breath tickles Aloy's neck, "We're pretty easy to spot if we get too close." 

"Don't worry!" Aloy replies, "I thought you'd want to sneak in. We'll be there in just a minute."

* * *

"Take these," Aloy holds out two vials of antidote, "Corruption can affect people, too. Touching it can make you sick. Drink one before the fighting starts, and another if you start feeling queasy." 

"Does it count if they look gross enough to make me nauseous?" 

"We won't have to look at them for long," Aloy stifles a laugh, "Let me know when you're ready and I'll get their attention."

Vala holds her arm out, and Aloy stares at it. She tilts her head, then internally groans. Aloy wants to shrink in on herself when Vala clasps her arm with a teasing grin. 

"Great job, 'Chosen One'," Aloy mutters at herself once Vala is out of earshot.

You weren't too bad. Some people have clammy hands. 

Aloy wants to sink into the grass and disappear. Her habit of talking to herself never came up with Sylens—the man honestly didn't give a shit about anything unrelated to his goals. Aloy could murder an entire village, and his only complaint would be about wasting time and resources. 

Vala, though…Aloy actually cares about her opinion. The other hunter treats her so _normally_ , but Aloy's still waiting for the moment Vala realizes Aloy's life is too weird or dangerous or confusing—that _Aloy_ is weird and dangerous and confused.

I'm done setting traps. Are you ready? 

"Got it. Don't forget to take your antidote," Aloy gulps down her own vial, "Let's do this." 

Aloy whistles and aims three fire arrows at the closest Sawtooth. Her Strider shows up after she sets her foe on fire, and the rest of the corrupted machines swivel towards her. 

Her Strider holds the Sawtooth off long enough for Aloy to pick off two Watchers. She spots Vala take out the last out of the corner of her eye. Aloy hears a familiar rhythmic thump, and rolls sideways just in time to dodge another Sawtooth. 

She spends the next minute jumping and rolling around as the Sawtooth continues pouncing towards her. Aloy nocks her bow, then slides underneath the machine on its next leap, and fires at the blaze canister. 

"Move!" Aloy shouts as she runs away. 

The Sawtooth explodes a moment later, setting its ally on fire. The burning machine snarls and charges at Aloy, but it collapses before getting anywhere close. 

Vala steps out of the grass and rips her spear out of the machine, "Well, that was fun. Can we do it again?"

* * *

They ride to the next site—"You only need to _whistle_ for a new one?"—where Aloy tells Vala to clear the machines on her own. 

She handles the Watchers quickly and silently, but runs into trouble with her first Sawtooth. Vala abandons her spear—still lodged in the machine—to run for cover. The Sawtooth swipes blindly, knocking her out of the tall grass. 

Another Sawtooth joins the fray, pouncing on Vala from behind. She dodges, but it manages to clip her arm. The two machines work in tandem, forcing Vala to stay defensive. She's able to maneuver around them, but it's only a matter of time before she tires out. 

It might happen sooner than she expects—her antidote should have worn off by now, and Aloy didn't see her take a new dose. 

Aloy leaps from her perch, stabbing her own spear into the wounded Sawtooth. She immediately fires her ropecaster until the remaining machine is restrained. 

"Can you move?" Aloy keeps her eyes on the Sawtooth. 

Vala grunts, "Yeah. I can still–" 

"Take another antidote and get somewhere safe," Aloy says firmly. She hopes that didn't sound too harsh, "We'll talk in a minute."

Aloy waits for Vala to move far enough, then shoots fire arrows at the downed machine until it burns. The fire weakens the ropes, but Aloy puts the Sawtooth down before it can escape. It takes her a few minutes to harvest parts—to be honest, Aloy works slower than usual to give herself time to think about what to say. 

Aloy approaches Vala carefully, doing her best to keep her body language open, "Hey." 

Up close, Vala's wounds don't look as bad as Aloy thought. The other hunter continues applying salve and bandages to herself, avoiding Aloy's eyes.

"Sorry," Vala mumbles after a brief pause, "Maybe Mother was right, I–" 

" _Hey_ ," Aloy cuts her off quietly, "I was actually going to tell you that you did alright for your first time. There's definitely room for improvement, but that's always true." 

Aloy sits down next to Vala. 

"Here, let me help. Did it get through your armor? Let me take a look at your back…Ouch. It's not too deep though. We need to get you better armor."

"I shouldn't get hit in the first place," Vala sighs. 

"Ideally, yeah," Aloy applies salve to Vala's back. The other hunter twitches, "Too hard?" 

Vala shakes her head. 

"I'll be quick," Aloy reassures her, "As I was saying, you did alright."

Vala sighs, "Aloy…you don't have to be nice. I would be dead if you weren't there. Again." 

"And I would be dead if Rost hadn't saved me before," Aloy retorts, "There's no shame in needing help."

"That's easy to say when you're the one helping," Vala says bitterly. She sighs again, "I'm sorry, I should be grateful. I haven't even thanked you yet."

"Vala," Aloy slides to look her friend in the eye, "You can thank me by listening. 

"I have an entire _year_ of experience that you don't. A year of constant fighting and near-death experiences," Aloy closes her eyes for a moment, "There was a constant fear in the back of my mind, that one mistake would end me. End the world. I know what it's like to feel…powerless. That's not what I want you to learn from today."

Aloy returns to tending Vala's wounds, "You're a strong hunter, but to survive out there, you need to be _smart_ , too. Use every advantage available." 

Aloy silently wraps Vala's torso. The other hunter is clearly thinking over Aloy's words—good. Vala is intelligent. She would have realized this on her own, eventually. 

"What did I miss?" Vala asks, voice hoarse. 

"Actually, I'd rather start with what you did right," Aloy finishes dressing the wound, "But it's getting late. If you're all set, we can talk on the way home." 

Vala gingerly slides her shirt on, "I might need some help with the armor."

"Leave it off. It'll rub against the bandages," Aloy piles Vala's armor into her pack, "It'll be fine. Machines won't chase us if we move fast enough." 

Vala grimaces. 

"But we'll take it easy otherwise," Aloy reassures her, "I'm not going to bounce you around like that when you're hurt." 

Vala visibly sags with relief, "My ass thanks you."

"Um. You're welcome?" 

"Your face is priceless," Vala laughs and shakes her head. Aloy can't quite read her expression, "Let's go, _hero_."

* * *

"Where are you going?" Vala yawns.

"Mother's Heart," Aloy answers, "It's closer, and you need the rest. I'll head back to Mother's Watch after I drop you off." 

Vala makes a displeased noise, "Can you just take me to your cabin? Mother is going to ask how I got hurt, and I don't want to deal with that." 

"Are you planning on avoiding her until we leave?" Aloy adjusts her course, "You're welcome to stay with me, but you might regret not spending more time with her." 

Vala smushes her face against Aloy's back, "Aloy, I'm _tired_. Please." 

A part of Aloy—the motherless child inside her—swells with resent. Sona had led warriors into "tainted" ruins to avenge her daughter. She didn't say anything, but Aloy could see how much losing Vala affected her. Vala has a mother who cares…not everyone is so fortunate. 

"I know what you're thinking," Vala sighs, "I'm being ungrateful."

Aloy doesn't reply. She knows she won't be able to hold herself back if she does. 

"I love my mother. She loves me. But that doesn't mean we don't hurt each other," Vala continues quietly, "I don't…I'm not the daughter she wants. I know that, but she doesn't. No amount of training will change that." 

"I'm…I don't really understand. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. You've given me a chance to be free from that," Vala tightens her hold, "Who knows? Maybe she'll understand once I'm gone."

* * *

Several bows aim at them as they approach Mother's Watch, but thankfully no one fires. There's shouting along the top of the gate, drawing the village's attention. People gather at the gate—first out of alarm, then out of curiosity. 

Stares and whispers follow them through the village. Vala nudges Aloy, "I told you we should have left it outside. I can walk!"

"Maybe _I_ don't want to walk all the way to the lodge," Aloy teases. 

"Unbelievable," Vala grumbles back. She turns to face the people gaping at them, "Nothing to see here, Bok! You too, Sula!" 

The Nora in question hastily return to their work, others following suit when Vala glares at them. 

"You might want to get used to that," Aloy pulls the Strider to a stop, "Carja nobles are twice as bad. You learn to tune them out." 

She dismounts, swinging her leg over the machine's head to avoid kicking Vala, "Need a hand?" 

Surprisingly, Vala accepts, and Aloy helps her gently slide off the machine. 

"Are you hungry?" Aloy's belly growls after she asks, "…because I am." 

"I was actually thinking about washing up, first," Vala pulls a face, "I need to clean my wounds properly." 

Aloy winces in sympathy, "Do you want help? Your back…" 

"The river should rinse everything out," Vala shifts in place—not good, itching is the first sign of infection, "I can ask the healer to help me bandage it after. Go ahead and eat. There should be some stew cooking in the village center." 

Aloy prefers to hunt for her own food…but she's hungry enough to swallow her pride, "Do you want some, too?" 

"I do, but I might take a while," Vala's stomach gurgles, "…unfortunately." 

Aloy smiles, "Why don't you just come back to the cabin after you wash up? You can eat while I take care of your back." 

Vala looks uncomfortable. Did Aloy say something wrong?

"I don't want to make you wait. I need to wash my hair, and…uh–" 

Oh. Aloy might want to do that too. 

"Don't worry. Take your time. I get it," Aloy nods. Her words make Vala look even more uncomfortable. Aloy mulls over what she knows about the other woman. Maybe Sona frowns on vanity? "I take forever to wash my hair too. Braiding it all again takes even longer. I can eat while I'm waiting. Just come back to the cabin when you're done."

Vala coughs, "Yeah. Hair. That. I'm going to go wash up."

She jogs away. 

"…what did I say?" Aloy frowns. 

Maybe that's just how Vala is when she's tired.

* * *

An older woman smiles and hands Aloy a chunk of bread and a bowl of stew, "I'm honored to speak with you. Please accept my humble offering."

Aloy awkwardly thanks her and settles at an empty table. No one bothers her—it's after dusk, so most of the villagers have already gone home. A few Braves walk by and wave, but decline the offered stew. They're young, eager to go home and eat with their families. 

"Must be nice." 

There aren't words to describe how grateful Aloy is for Rost's care.  
When she was little, he cooked stews just like this, and always kept it hot until Aloy came home. Rost isn't very talkative though, so meals were usually quiet unless Aloy had questions about the day's training. Aloy sometimes wonders what it would be like to share a meal with a larger family—she enjoyed the few times she ate with the Vanguard or the community in Free Heap. The Oseram are a rowdy bunch, so she mostly just sat and watched. Unfortunately, she also had to awkwardly sidestep Erend and Petra's advances—they were usually respectful…until they had a few cups of Scrappersap. 

Aloy returns to the bed lodge with a full stomach and extra food for Vala. She sets the meal aside—the matron packed stew in a metal vessel and gave her cozy to keep it warm—and starts taking off her armor. Unlike her more conventional sets, her Shield Weaver armor rarely needs cleaning. Aloy suspects the force field is responsible, but she recalls reading datapoint mentioning something about a special coating too. The leather underneath needs oiling occasionally, but it's clean enough for now.

Aloy, on the other hand, doesn't feel all that clean herself, but that's something she's gotten used to after spending so much time in the wilds. Still, Aloy isn't traveling right this moment, so she might as well enjoy not having dirt everywhere while she still can. 

Aloy slips a simple tunic on and returns to the village center. After asking around, she quickly finds a spare wash basin. The older woman from earlier even gives her warm water to use. A few minutes of splashing and pouring water over herself leaves Aloy feeling refreshed. 

Aloy returns to an empty cabin. Vala is probably still washing up in the river. Aloy digs through her medical supplies and sets a jar of salve near Vala's bed. She adds a few fresh bandages as well—no sense in putting a dirty bandage over a wound.

Aloy continues sorting her medical bag, organizing it for future use. When Vala _still_ isn't back after she finishes, Aloy starts stretching. She goes slowly, making sure none of her muscles are stiff or strained. Her back feels off—these beds are _too soft_ —leading her to twist and bend until she finds a good pose. 

Vala announces her arrival with a crash, "Damn it." 

Aloy walks her hands back to her feet, then straightens, "You okay?" 

"'M fine," Vala mumbles, "Just tripped." 

"You're surprisingly clumsy sometimes," Aloy smiles, "At least you didn't spill your dinner."

Aloy gestures at the covered vessel, then laughs when Vala practically pounces on it. 

"Bless you, Aloy," Vala digs into the stew with gusto, "For gracing me with the Goddess' bounty. You truly are her Chosen." 

Aloy rolls her eyes, "Just take your shirt off." 

Vala stops eating, mouth open and spoon in midair, "Huh?" 

"How else am I going to dress your wound?" Aloy grabs the supplies off of Vala's bed, "It won't heal properly if you don't take care of it. You can keep eating while I work."

Vala blinks a few times, then relaxes. She sets her meal down and starts to remove her shirt, then hisses. 

"Is it stuck?" Aloy winces in sympathy and moves to look at Vala's back, "You bled through a bit. Sorry, I should've gone with you." 

"No!" Vala laughs nervously, "No, it's fine. I'm fine. I wasn't being careful." 

Aloy helps her remove her shirt, apologizing when Vala quietly grunts in pain. 

"Sit here," Aloy pats a spot on the edge of the bed, "I'll try to be quick." 

Aloy kept a small reserve of clean water in the wash basin outside. After rinsing her hands, she returns and settles herself behind Vala. Aloy generously applies salve to the gashes and scrapes, careful to not use too much pressure. 

"It's cold, but in a nice way," Vala murmurs, "Hurts less now." 

"It's a mix of salvebrush, hintergold, and freeze rime leaves," Aloy replies, "It works well on sore muscles, too, though you'll feel numb if you use too much." 

Vala hums in response.

Aloy wipes her hands with a cloth, "I'm going to wrap it up now. Put your food down for a second." 

They work together to wrap Vala's torso—the other hunter handles adjusting the cloth near her breasts, which helps minimize the awkwardness. 

"Not too tight?" Aloy asks after tying off the end. 

Vala takes a deep breath, then exhales slowly, "No, it's just right. Thank you, Aloy." 

"What are friends for?" Aloy replies with a smile. She feels giddy inside for some reason. Taking care of Vala felt nice. 

Aloy is used to helping people, but she's never been someone's caretaker—never stayed anywhere or with anyone long enough. Running around doing errands for strangers is nowhere near as satisfying as the small gestures of friendship they've exchanged over the last few days. Aloy usually feels weary after completing one of her many detours, but right now she's excited to do more for Vala. 

The other hunter will probably enjoy touring the Cradle, especially now that she has a working Focus. Aloy should check how much it will cost to get Vala a heavier set of leathers, too. Oh, she still needs an override module, too—Aloy should find out where the tribe moved the Corruptor scraps. 

Vala drops her spoon into the empty vessel with a satisfied sigh, "Thanks again, Aloy. That really hit the spot–" she yawns "–anything else we need to take care before bed?" 

Vala is already crawling under the covers as she asks. 

Aloy frowns, "Do you have another shirt? Your dressings will rub if you sleep like that." 

"No, but it's fine," Vala waves her off. 

"Here," Aloy rolls her eyes and tosses her own tunic at Vala—it smacks the other hunter in the face, "It's warm enough that I won't need it." 

"What happened to the blushing maiden from this morning?" Vala snarks, but puts the offered shirt on. 

"It was…new, earlier," Aloy shrugs, "I got used to it after sparring. I don't really care about being seen, I just don't want to give people another reason to talk about me." 

Vala snorts, "People will talk about your body, clothed or not." 

Aloy pulls a face. 

"Are you really surprised?" Vala raises an eyebrow, "Young, pretty, incredibly fit. Don't tell me you didn't have any admirers." 

"You're not wrong," Aloy admits reluctantly. She smiles wryly, "You realize you're going to have the same problem."

"No," Vala shakes her head, "I'm sneaky, remember? It'll be easy to go unnoticed when everyone's looking at you instead of me." 

"…damn it."

* * *

Aloy rises early, as usual, but dons her armor quietly before sneaking out so Vala can sleep in.

Mother's Watch is also waking up slowly. People slowly filter outside to work on their morning duties. A young mother takes a group of children out to forage—an old heartache pulls at Aloy—while a group of Braves set out to hunt for the morning meal. 

Aloy makes her way out of the village, then calls a machine to take her to Rost's cabin. It's still strange to see people wave at her amicably as she rides through grassy fields. She's pretty sure one of them spat on her when she was a child. 

She's surprised to find other people at Rost's cabin when she arrives. 

"What's going on here?" Aloy eyes them suspiciously. She knew it was possible that there were people who would object to her boon, but not to the point of theft or vandalism, "It is against tribal law to enter another's home without permission." 

"We mean no harm, Chosen One!" a young man steps forward, "We come on the behalf of the Blessed Father. He wishes to return to Mother's Heart, but he has yet to regain enough strength to gather his belongings on his own." 

Blessed Father? At least Aloy won't have to worry about the tribe mistreating Rost… 

"I heard shouting," a familiar voice calls out from inside, "What–oh! Good morning, Aloy!" 

The other tribesmen send Teb heated looks. 

"Good morning, Teb," Aloy smiles back, "Thank you–all of you. I'm glad I will be able to depart the Sacred Lands knowing Ro…my father is in good hands. And please, just 'Aloy' is fine." 

"Of course, Aloy!"  
"You honor us, Aloy!"  
"As you command, Aloy!" 

Aloy holds in her sigh. At least Teb hadn't joined in–and he might be able to help her, too. 

"Hey, Teb?" Aloy dismounts, "Could I talk to you for a moment?" 

"Uh, sure!" Teb turns to address the group, "The crates on the west side are packed and ready to go."

The men go inside—a few giving Teb the evil eye or teasing winks. Teb flushes slightly and waves them off before turning back, "Hey, Aloy. I hope you don't mind. We both know you've been busy, so I've been taking care of things for Rost." 

Guilt flares in Aloy's chest. She knew Matriarch Teersa would take care of Rost, but she should have been more involved. 

Teb reads her expression, "Aloy, don't feel bad. Rost understands, and I'm happy to help."

"Thanks, Teb," Aloy tries to put as much gratitude as she can into her words, "I'm in your debt. If you need anything, just ask me, okay?" 

"Aloy, I've been in your debt since you were about this tall," Teb laughs and puts his hand around waist level, "But this isn't about debt or favors. I always thought you and Rost deserved better. I would have helped him anyway." 

"You're a good person, Teb," Aloy smiles sheepishly, "I'm actually kind of embarrassed to ask you to do more, but I could use a Stitcher." 

"Really? Because it looks like you've done a pretty good job on your own," Teb jokes, "I'm honored you wore the outfit I made you during your Proving when you could have worn this instead." 

That's mostly because Aloy _didn't_ have her Shield Weaver at the time, but he doesn't need to know that. 

"Not for me—not armor, anyway," Aloy shakes her head, "I'm asking for Vala. We went hunting yesterday and her armor got torn up a bit. Do you have anything that will fit her? We could also use spare clothes for travelling."

"Clothes, I should have. Armor…I'll have to check, but I think so," Teb frowns, "I can give you a discount, but–" 

"I'll pay full price," Aloy cuts him off, "I'll pay extra if you argue." 

Teb closes his mouth. 

"How much? I can pick it up this evening or tomorrow morning." 

"Um…" Teb mouths quietly, then continues out loud, "250 shards for the armor. 100 shards for two tunics and two leggings. If you need anything else…um."

Ted goes bright red. 

"I can ask Myla—she's another Stitcher who handles…other garments. I don't know her, erm…exact prices, but 200 should be enough for 4 sets."

"Two hundred…" Aloy furrows her brow. 

"I'm sorry, I don't have anything less expensive," Teb looks even more uncomfortable. 

"No, that's fine, but do you have anything higher quality? How much is your best set?" 

"I have a few better ones—with more padding or element resistance—for 325. There's also…I never expected to sell it, but you inspired me to create armor that helps you hide," Teb sighs, "It doesn't offer much actual protection, though, so you can imagine how popular it is here."

"How much?" 

Teb grimaces, "4 Watcher lenses and 1000 shards." 

"I'll take it. The heavier armor too. That, with four full sets of clothes is," Aloy takes a moment to do the math, "1725 shards and 4 Watcher lenses. Does that sound right?" 

Ted nods dumbly, "Y–yes." 

"Here," Aloy drops a few pouches of shard in his hands. She's already counted them—it saves time for occasions like this, "I only have two lenses, but I'll pay 1500 each for the other two. Is that okay?"

Teb stares at the pouches piling up in his hands, mouth slightly open. 

"Teb?" 

He makes a scratchy noise with his throat. 

" _Teb_ ," Aloy waves her hand in front of his face, "Is that enough?" 

"Y–yes," he nods dumbly, "I'll drop everything off at Mother's Watch this evening." 

"Thanks, that'll save me some time," Aloy pats his shoulder, "I'm going to grab a few things from the cabin and I'll head out. It was nice seeing you again." 

"You too!" Teb has trouble putting her payment in his own shard-purse, "May the Goddess protect you."

* * *

It's late morning when Aloy returns to Mother's Watch. She's not surprised to find the cabin empty, but Vala isn't eating breakfast like Aloy expects. She's not inside All-Mother Mountain either, and Aloy starts to worry. 

"Are you Aloy?" a young girl helping her mother tend the cooking pots calls out. Her mother quietly admonishes her, but she doesn't pay attention, "Vala told me to look for a pretty woman with red hair, is that you?" 

Aloy relaxes. She kneels down to speak at the girl's eye level, "I don't know about the 'pretty woman' part, but I _am_ a redhead named Aloy. What did Vala tell you?" 

"I saw practicing with her bow and asked her how she got so good and she told me about you," the girl bounces in place, "She said you're even better!" 

Aloy chuckles, "I'm not bad with a bow. Did Vala say anything else? I'm looking for her right now." 

"Ummmm. She told me she practiced a lot when she was little, like me. I was going to ask her how I could practice, but she got yelled at and had to go home."

"Yelled at…?" Aloy looks up at the girl's mother, "Was the War-Chief here?" 

"It's possible. You didn't say anything earlier, Lila," the woman turns from her daughter to Aloy, "I apologize, Chosen. If I had known there was a message for you–" 

"Just call me 'Aloy', please," Aloy sighs, "And I would appreciate it if you told others to do the same."

Aloy puts on a smile for Lila, "Thank you for telling me about Vala. I was about your age when I got my first bow. I want you to remember: it's a tool, not a toy. Even a child's bow can hurt someone if you're not careful." 

The little girl nods solemnly—the expression looks comical on such a small face. Aloy pats her head, "Good. I have to go now, but it was nice to meet you, Lila." 

"Okay. Bye Aloy!" Lila runs forward and jumps towards Aloy. 

"Oof," Aloy catches her, "Bye, Lila."

Aloy exchanges a less energetic farewell with Lila's mother, then heads out towards Mother's Heart.

* * *

"–warning you. Your heart is weak to temptation, as you well know," Sona isn't exactly shouting, but her voice carries in an empty forest, "First it was chasing…then…words not meant for your ears. Now, you…all at once! Cease this foolishness. The Chosen can fulfill her task without you." 

"You can't stop me from leaving, _War Chief_. I am not a coward," Vala snarls, "I do not fear the unknown–I will conquer it, as a warrior does with any other foe. Whether or not Aloy needs me, _I will go_ …suffer alone. How is…any different…Brave?"

"Vala, _please_ ," for a moment, Aloy doesn't see the War Chief—only a worried mother, "…Sacred Lands…worry…body. Outside…tainted…your _spirit_."

Vala deflates and sighs, "Mother…trust me. I…safe…home."

Vala slowly moves forward, then reaches out to hug her mother. In a rare display of softness, Sona returns the embrace. It ends after Sona says something too quiet for Aloy to hear. 

"Mother!" Vala isn't angry, only embarrassed, "That's not even possible! We're not–it's not like…agh!" 

Vala tries to wriggle out of Sona's arms, but her mother is too strong, "Then you'll have no trouble obeying me."

Sona lets her go. Vala brushes herself off and petulantly glares at her mother, "You never do this to Varl."

"Varl will never be a mother," Sona replies automatically, "I can only hope he will find a mate half as strong as–" 

"Okay! I get it!" Vala circles around to push her mother's back, "Now go back. Aloy will be looking for me." 

" _Will_ she, now?" 

" _Mother_! Stop–fine, _I'll_ go," Vala huffs. She grumbles her farewell, "Be well. Goddess protect you."

"And you, my child." 

Vala stomps off as soon as she can. Sona watches her wistfully, then returns to Mother's Heart, her stern mask in place again. When they're both out of sight, Aloy moves out of the tall grass to look for Vala's tracks. 

"Headed north, not south. Probably going to her hideaway out of habit." 

Should Aloy leave her alone to cool off? Or would it be better to provide a friendly ear? If Vala really wants to be alone, Aloy can leave, but she suspects the other hunter would appreciate some support.

* * *

Thwi…shh— _thunk_  
Thwi…shh— _thunk_  
Thwi…shh— _thunk_  
Thwi…shh— _thunk_ shh— _crack_

Vala whips around, bow drawn. 

"Easy, easy!" Aloy puts her hands up, "Sorry, I couldn't resist." 

"Were you aiming to do that?" Vala points at her arrow, split by Aloy's. 

"I have a reputation to uphold," Aloy grins, "Or I will. Might apply to both of us, actually."

"What kind of reputation?" 

"The rumors say I'm able to see the invisible, split an arrow at fifty paces, and tame machines at a glance," Aloy shrugs, "You can already do a third of that." 

"Two thirds," Vala draws her bow, then releases, "…one third." 

"You'll get there soon. Shooting at components is much harder, and we'll be doing plenty of that," Aloy gestures at Vala's makeshift target, "Do you want to stay and practice or visit the Cradle?" 

Vala needs to see the facility—to see GAIA's message—to really understand the scope of their journey. They need to do more testing with her Focus too, maybe look around and see if Aloy missed anything worth taking. 

"Do you mind if I do a couple more shots? I'm almost out anyways." 

Aloy hesitates, then nods. She settles on the grass to watch Vala practice, "How's your back? 

"Better, thank you," Vala exhales, then releases, "I was worried I wouldn't be able to use my bow–" exhale, release "–but it's holding up okay." 

"Good," Aloy nods. She remains silent for the rest of Vala's practice. Her usual impatience is absent—the idea of resting here and passing time with Vala feels oddly pleasant. 

The world doesn't feel so heavy any more. The pressure for perfection…it's still there, but tempered with the knowledge that she has someone to catch her if she falls. The oldest, coldest parts of Aloy are waiting for the next hammer to drop—Vala could die or get hurt or leave or betray her or…so many possibilities. 

Aloy ignores that part of herself. It's hard, _so_ hard—she feels it clawing at her, screaming at her to run before she gets hurt. 

_"Can’t you just, for one moment, stop calculating and let yourself feel?"_

The past three days have been a whirlwind of planning and plotting and preparing for her— _their_ journey. Calculating risks for every path, trying to _optimize_ her actions. 

Like Sylens. 

Aloy's path to slaying HADES hardened her. She won't dispute that. Even at the end, she had allies and friends…but she kept her walls up for them, too. How long would it have taken for Aloy to detach herself from the world she worked so hard to save? 

Aloy doesn't know the last time she had as much fun as she had in the past few days. Maybe when Ikrie goaded her into that challenge? Even then, she felt guilty for indulging herself when there were Fireclaws roaming the Cut. 

It's different with Vala. The other woman somehow manages to make her feel…normal? _Human_? It's hard to describe. 

Whatever it is, it feels good.

* * *

"Damn it." 

Vala peeks around Aloy's shoulder, "What?" 

"I could've just _asked you_ where you were," Aloy sighs, "With my Focus." 

Vala drops her head against Aloy's back, "By the Goddess, I could have too! …Well, I needed to have a talk with Mother anyway." 

"Yeah, I saw–whoa!" Vala yanks the reins from behind, pulling their Charger to a stop, "Vala!" 

"How much did you hear?!" 

Aloy turns until she's sitting backwards. She's caught off guard by the sheer _panic_ radiating from the other hunter, "Only bits and pieces. I wasn't _trying_ to eavesdrop. I just ran into you two on my way to Mother's Heart, and I wanted to stick around in case you needed…I don't know, a hug?" 

Vala's gaze darts around Aloy's face, "You didn't hear anything… _weird_?" 

"No…?" 

_Did_ she hear anything weird? Nothing stuck out to her at the time, but Vala was weird last night and Aloy _still_ doesn't know why. 

"Why? Should I be worried?" Aloy frowns, "You don't believe in the whole 'tainted' land thing, right? Is that what you're worried about?" 

"I'll admit I'm afraid of the world outside the Sacred Lands, but it's not that. There's real danger out there," Vala looks at the ground, "I'm used to being the best. The strongest. But last night showed me that I'm not even close to what we're up against."

"We're not going to go out and stab HADES right away," Aloy puts her hands on Vala's shoulders, "You ran out of room to grow here. You'll improve once you're out there fighting stronger machines."

"What if I don't?" Vala rests one of her hands on top of Aloy's, "I'm not abandoning you. I won't. But promise me that you won't let me hold you back. That you'll tell me if I become a burden." 

"…I can't," Aloy squeezes her hands, "I honestly can't. I don't think I'm capable of seeing you as a burden. We're friends. We help each other. We both give and take." 

Aloy leans back and wraps her arms around herself, "That's how it works, right?" 

Vala meets Aloy's eyes. Aloy can't read her expression—it's something vulnerable, soft. The moment passes and Vala slowly smiles. It's like watching the sun come out of the clouds. Warm. Comforting. Safe. 

"You're right…'as always'," Vala's grin turns wry, "Sorry, I didn't mean to drop all of that on you." 

"Your timing could have been better," Aloy spins back around and grabs the reins, "And there are safer ways to get my attention. But other than that, I'm…actually kind of happy?" 

Aloy is glad Vala can't see her face. Hopefully she won't notice Aloy's ears going pink. Aloy kicks her heels in, praying the motion will distract Vala. 

"You're sweet," Vala gives Aloy a tight hug, "World-ending threat aside, I'm happy you decided to leave the Sacred Lands. You deserve better than the tribe." 

All of Aloy's blood must be in her face right now. That's what it feels like. She doesn't know how to respond, so she defaults to mumbling, "Thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I didn't even notice," Val facepalms, then mumbles something under her breath, " **I was paying too much attention to you, as always**."
> 
> It's a T-rated game, so I have no idea what their undies are like. I assume something similar to a fitted breech cloth.
> 
> Yes, Vala was awkward about "washing up" because she had other kinds of filth in mind. The poor girl basically froze herself in the river to calm down, but it's all for naught bc she walks in on Aloy doing the Downward Dog—without pants—right after.


End file.
